The Rising Storm
by Shun Yamada
Summary: When the forces of chaos conspire, order must choose champions. These aren't exactly the most normal champions though...order might be screwed. Ranma, Naruto various other anime xover. OCs.Read & Review!
1. Another Junsenkyo?

**The Rising Storm**

**Disclaimer**

_**I don't own Ranma 1/2, Naruto or any other properties mentioned in this story. Ranma 1/2 is the propery of Rumiko Takahashi, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and any other stuff belongs to it's respective owner. All I own are some tapes, a stack of Shonen Jump, and a bunch of psychological issues. Leave me alone.**_

**Chapter one: Another Junsenkyo?**

Arashi grumbled as she cleared the peak of her arc, and began the trip back to earth. 'Stupid Akane. Just a damn three way spar with Ranma 'n Ryoga 'n the crazy tomboy thinks we're pickin' on Pigboy. Just my luck she plants Ranma and sends me into LEO... what tha hell izzat?' she thought as she flew, uncontrolled and helplessly, into a funny patch of electric-blue and black swirling energy...

-------------------------------

A world (literally) away, Uzumaki Naruto looked at the funny sign, which he couldn't quite read. "Spring...Drowned...dammit! Stupid foreign language! Why are you so close yet so far? It's unfair!" the blonde ninja yelled at the sign. Naturally, Sasuke and Sakura were ignoring him and Kakashi, well Kakashi wasn't anywhere remotely nearby. Which left Naruto unsupervised. Which is always a horribly bad idea, especially so if he's bored. Said trouble causer/magnet dropped into the lotus position to think. "Well, the sign coming into this place said something about danger, so I can't use myself" he mused "but I can... yeah!" He quickly popped up to his feet and went through a series of hand signs. "Perfect Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried out at a muted volume, then watched with satisfaction as the single clone appeared. This clone was him in every way, except that it actually listened to someone, namely him. "Jump in that spring!" Naruto declared loudly. The clone, being the clone of an idiot it was, did. Watching intently, Naruto waited for the Bunshin to surface, which it did. Except that it looked like it'd invoked a modified Oiroke no Jutsu. And was as confused looking as he was. "This can't be good" Naruto mumbled as, high above, a funny patch of electric-blue and black swirling energy appeared.

Arashi blinked in surprise as she exited the portal. The blue spots in front of her eyes weren't so much the reason as the fact that she was overlooking a valley, filled with springs with poles sticking haphazardly from them. Her mouth got a wonderful workout as she grappled with the fact that this looked exactly like Junsenkyo. Which had been destroyed the day she'd been cursed. Which had been well over 6 months ago. Then the ground came up really fast and hit her with a power that easily rivaled Ryoga's.

Naruto stared, blinking occasionally. He was shaken out of his stupor by two simultaneous events. The Oiroke Bunshin tackling him and someone impacting the ground at really high speed right where he'd been standing. "Who..wha...dammit I'm confused!" the blonde boy wailed as the Bunshin walked over to the crater in the ground. By now Sakura's attention had been gained. Which was not good for Naruto. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing you idiot!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the collar. "The moron created a Kage Bunshin, then had it jump in that spring, why?" Kakashi explained as though Naruto did this sort of thing everyday, which he actually did. "Although, it didn't quite feel like a normal Kage Bunshin. Also, he had nothing to do with the flying object. Which I think is a girl and is coming out of the crater" the mirror ninja added.

Arashi groaned as she got up. 'At least it wasn't concrete' she thought as she pushed up and got to her feet. 'Nothings broken, no signs of a concussion... who's that?' crossed her mind as she noticed the pretty blonde at the edge of her impact crater. Studying her face, Arashi noticed six funny little marks, three to a cheek, looking for all the world like whiskers. "So, you gonna come outta there or you gonna stare all day?" she said, then jumped, as though surprised by her own voice. "Yeah, I'm comin', hold yer horses" Arashi said as she casually hopped out from the pit she'd created. Surveying the surroundings, she saw the following: one disinterested-looking boy with black hair and a dark blue shirt; a tall, silver-haired man with a facemask looking at her intently with his one visible eye; a pink-haired girl who was managing to look insanely pissed and totally confused at the same time; and a blonde boy who looked exactly like the blonde girl. Looking the group over, she kinda hung her head. "I'm Shiyuu Arashi, sorry 'bout this."

-------------------------------

About three hours later, almost everything was explained, excluding the mystery of the spring and her 'condition'. Sighing, she looked at Kakashi. "Hey, umm, could you get me a glass of warm water please?" she asked in a low voice. The mirror ninja smiled (a creepy sight with the mask) and vanished, appearing momentarily with the glass. "Thanks" she muttered as she looked at the group. Unable to think of anything to say, she upended the water on her head and became a he.

Naruto, Sakura and the Bunshin's jaws all hit the floor. Sasuke, maintaining more control over his emotions, widened his eyes considerably. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. The petite, busty girl with auburn hair had just become a tall, leanly muscled guy with dark brown hair. Naruto did a perfect koi impression, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. Sakura blushed, then fainted, the Bunshin doing the same. Sasuke tried using the Sharingan to penetrate the illusion, while Kakashi nodded imperceptively to himself.

"I'd heard stories about a cursed spring, but didn't think they were true. How about that?" the jounin stated. "Which probably explains her" he added, gesturing to the unconcious blonde girl.

Another half hour of explanations later, mostly Kakashi explaining the Kage Bunshin and the mechanics of how the curse must have interacted with it (which left Naruto and Arashi very confused); the group's attention turned to said Bunshin. "Y'know, she actually looks older than me. What's up with that? Your girl-mode looks younger than you. I don't get it" Naruto blurted out. Sighing, Sasuke finally spoke up "That would be the influence of the Oiroke no Jutsu, stupid." "Huh?" "The Oiroke no Jutsu is your subconcious expression of how you percieve yourself were you female." "Huh?" "It's what you'd look like as a girl, idiot." "Oh... hey!" Arashi looked Sakura during the exchange. "Do they do this often?" "Yeah, and it's incredibly embarrassing" she said as she buried her face in her hands. The poor Bunshin girl looked lost and confused. "Umm, can I say something? It occured to me that I don't have a name, and dingbat here can't dispel me anymore because of the curse, so the name is kinda a necessity... y'know?" she said, looking at the others. "Haruko" Arashi said. "Appropriate. Considering the weather and all" Kakashi concurred. "Haruko" she repeated "Uzumaki Haruko. I like it. Thank you." This she followed with a beaming grin to the now lightly blushing Nerima martial artist. "Come on then, everybody. We need to get back to Konoha and sort this out" Kakashi said with a wink and a grin. Naruto just hung his head. "Tsunade baa-chan is gonna kill me..."

Notes

Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy no Justu / Ninja Centerfold

Next Time On the Rising Storm

Tsunade doesn't kill Naruto!

Ara-chan and Haruko go shopping!

Sasuke's surly!

And we meet the next cast member!

The Rising Storm : Chapter 2 - Nerima with Ninjas

P.S. - R&R! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!


	2. Nerima with Ninjas

**The Rising Storm**

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I don't own Ranma 1/2, Naruto or any other properties mentioned in this story. Ranma 1/2 is the propery of Rumiko Takahashi, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and any other stuff belongs to it's respective owner. All I own are some tapes, a stack of Shonen Jump, and a bunch of psychological issues. Leave me alone.**_

**Chapter Two: Nerima With Ninjas**

Approaching the gates of Konoha, Kakashi turned to the two girls, Arashi having had a run-in with a brief downpour. "Both of you, best behaviour. No crazy taijutsu, no mischief, got it?" the masked jounin said with a wink. The two girls turned and looked at each other, then nodded to Kakashi. He completely missed the grins they exchanged. Naruto didn't, and he wanted to be there for whatever they had in mind.

-------------------------------

About twenty minutes later, Kakashi's team was seated in the Hokage's office, while Arashi and Haruko sat in the waiting area, planning their fun carefully. After a few minutes, the auburn-haired girl realized something. "'scuse me, you got a bathroom 'round here? I need ta use the facilities, and I need a cup" she asked the bored looking chuunin guard. "First door on the right, and you can get a cup from the cooler next to it" he said with a sigh. As Arashi got up and headed down the hall, he muttered "How bothersome."

Haruko was nervous. She knew everything Naruto knew, except alot of it was fuzzy. Chinchila fuzzy. She knew the bored boy glancing at her occasionally was named Shikamaru, and that he was a genius, but not much beyond that. She knew that Tsunade was the Hokage's name, but could only picture long, blonde hair. Other names kept flashing in her head. Iruka, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji. None of them meant much to her, because she had almost nothing to associate them with. The name Hyuuga Hinata was associated with some interesting imagery, and she made a note to herself to mercilessly taunt her younger 'brother' about this one. The name Ichiraku was associated with the scent of ramen, hunger and satifaction, and she reminded herself to stop there later. Zabuza invoked a cold sweat, Itachi a colder one still, and Orochimaru downright fear. Haku pity and sorrow, and Jiraiya annoyance. She shook her head as Arashi returned, warm water in hand. A moment later, they were escorted into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked them over. A blonde girl, looking exactly like Naruto's infamous Oiroke no Jutsu, except wearing a obviously too small set of Naruto's clothing. Also, she appeared to have improvised a haircut much like Sakura had, except that her's was long enough to be pulled into a shock-ponytail (think Kaolla Su from Love Hina). The other girl was slightly shorter, with a mess of auburn hair sitting atop her head. Her stormy grey eyes appeared to be appraising her, and the sleeveless tang she wore wasn't quite a snug fit, although her curvy figure was still visible. "So, you're both the result of a cursed spring, huh? Prove it" she stated, on no uncertain terms. Arashi shrugged, and dumped the warm water on her head, becoming male again. "Proved enough, ya old bat?" he said with a big smirk. Tsunade gaped. She'd never seen anything like that, ever. And completely missed the insult that was thrown at her.

-------------------------------

Naruto was turning an interesting shade of purple, he was laughing so hard. "Baa-chan's expression, priceless! Better than the first time she saw me use an Oiroke! Classic!" the fox-boy gasped. Haruko grinned. "That reminds me. Tell me something, lil bro. How'd you come up with the Hinata Oiroke? It's one of the memories that stuck" she said with a massive fox grin, both at Naruto's reaction to the 'lil bro' comment, and the way his face turned a deep crimson at the mention of the variant technique. "I...I...lookIpeekedinthegirlslockerroomthisonetimetryingtoseeSakuraandIsawHinatainsteadand...I..." he blurted out, then managed to become even brighter. "I...kinda...like her, okay? Yeesh" he said after an inhumanly deep breath in a futile attempt to shrug off the line of questioning. And put himself right into a deeper pot of boiling water as Hyuuga Neji had overheard the entire conversation.

(two minutes earlier) Neji was enjoying this quiet night. He knew that the peace wouldn't last long as Naruto's team had returned earlier in the day. Hearing said troublemaker's distinctive laughter, the Hyuuga genius decided to welcome back his friend. And stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the phrase 'Hinata Oiroke'. His rational mind stopped working at that point, although the rest of it continued recieving and processing the remainder of conversation. "...like her, okay? Yeesh" wafted around the corner as Neji's icy-cool grip on his emotions slipped.

(now) Arashi grinned as he watched Haruko torture poor Naruto, then stopped in his tracks. 'Huh. That's a pretty big chi-source around the corner. Definately emotion-based too. Probably rage... that can't be good' raced through his mind as he watched the Uzumaki siblings round the corner, then Naruto flew back as a boy with a long braid tackled him. The both of them popped up to their feet, and engaged in a flurry of taijutsu. Appraising them both, Arashi's fighter-mind took over. 'The both of them are around Shampoo or Akane's level of skill. In fact, this resembles one of theirs. And Naruto would be Akane' he thought as the two clashed, the dark-haired boy having the upper hand. Haruko, on the other hand, was watching the dark boy intently, a studious look on her face. "Neji, right?" she said.

The two of them stopped in mid-clash, both of them in rather uncomfortable stances. Neji had snapped out of it when the girl's voice allowed the rest of his brain to wake rational Neji up again, and the rest of what he'd heard fully went through. Turning to the girl, he blinked. It looked like a Oiroke no Jutsu, probably being used by a Kage Bunshin. Except it acted completely independant of Naruto. And was clothed. Activating his Byakugan, he tried to see into the illusion. And saw her naked instead.

Naruto was completely puzzled. He knew he hadn't hit Neji in the face at all, and yet he had a trickle of blood running from his nose. Finally noticing the Byakugan, and following his line of sight, the blonde ninja sighed. Thwapping Neji on the head brought the Hyuuga around. "Look, I'll explain everything. First, we go to Ichiraku for ramen. My treat" Naruto said as he turned to lead the way to the ramen stand. Arashi just shook his head. "It's freaking Nerima with ninjas" he said, then began to follow the others. Ramen sounded good.

-------------------------------

The next day, the three of them awoke. Naruto found himself sleeping on his own couch. Confused, his severely sleepy brain noticed the tall guy sleeping on the floor next to the couch, snoring loudly. And someone was singing in the shower. Someone female. After three or so minutes, Naruto's brain clicked. Sleeping guy - Arashi. Singing girl - Haruko. His new big sister. A grin began to form on Naruto's face. He had family, a sister. Someone who cared. The tears began to flow on their own. He didn't notice.

Arashi stretched as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the sound of female singing. He could of sworn he knew the song, but the secondary sound of low chuckling overtook his sense of the music. Naruto was on the couch, quietly laughing with tears running down his cheeks. The displaced Nerima resident smiled.

-------------------------------

On a desert planet somewhere, a young boy awoke. His blonde hair hung over his green eyes, so he moved it. He didn't know anything, except that where ever he was, it wasn't right. Wasn't safe. Seeing something red nearby, he got to his feet and picked it up. It was a long red coat. Not understanding the signifigance of this coat, the boy shrugged his shoulders and put it on. Finding some funny-looking sunglasses in a pocket, he pushed back his hair and put on the shades. He'd need a haircut. Stepping into the blast-furnace heat of the twin suns at mid-day, he glanced around, then began heading for the nearest city. He didn't know how he knew, but it was there. Something... called to him. Something that was like an angel.

-----------------------------------------

Bwah hahahahah! Please review!

Next time on The Rising Storm

More Stuff Happens!

Menchi won't be appearing!

Vash might be!

And we leave Konoha!

The Rising Storm : Chapter 3 - Shadows of Twin Suns


End file.
